Prawie rok
by Liryczna
Summary: Była tylko barmanką na małej wyspie, to nie mogło nigdy zadziałać.


**Prawie rok.**

(Dedykowane Ag.)

_Mr. Postman, do you have a letter for me?_

_From my own true love, lost at sea._

The Decemberists

Mieszkała w malutkiej wiosce o nazwie Foosha, na północnym wschodzie najspokojniejszego z czterech wielkich mórz. Żyła spokojnie, tylko śniąc o wielkich przygodach i niezbadanych terenach, tak często wspominanych przez przychodzących do niej wędrowców. Prowadziła bar, bardziej dla samego zajęcia, niż zarobku. I tak nie zjawiał się tam niemalże nikt poza garstką mieszkańców.

Codziennie widywała te same twarze. Dzień w dzień wstawała o świcie, kupowała te same rzeczy w jedynym sklepie i o tej samej godzinie otwierała bar. Nigdy nie wyjeżdżała. Nie znała świata poza granicą piaszczystej plaży i horyzontem błyszczącego w świetle słońca morza. Foosha znana była tylko z wiatraków, młynów, których wielkie skrzydła miarowo przecinały powietrze. Raz, dwa, trzy, jak uderzenia serca, jak oddechy, albo szum fal. Raz, dwa, trzy, bez końca.

Tutaj czas nie miał znaczenia. Nawet najdalsze echo wojen nie docierało do miejscowych ludzi. Słońce, deszcz, noc i dzień, monotonia. Gdyby nie zmieniające się pory roku, to każdy dzień zapewne wyglądałby tak samo.

Wtargnął w jej życie z hukiem, ze skrzypieniem nienaoliwionych wahadłowych drzwi i brzękiem spadającego na blat złota. Poprosił o rum, uśmiechając się szeroko i wskazując na stojącą za nim załogę. Miał rude włosy, prawie tego samego koloru, co rosnące na łące za jej domem maki, trzy blizny przecinały jego lewe oko. Siadając, położył na blacie słomkowy kapelusz obwiązany szkarłatną wstążką, a gdy się upił, to śpiewał Sake Binksa na cały głos, fałszując niemiłosiernie.

Nie wyglądał groźnie, raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Mimo to przybywał ze świata, który dla niej był jedynie legendą, plotką powtarzaną półgłosem, jakby w strachu. Morze po którym żeglował było dla nich mitem, czymś zbyt odległym, żeby mogli to pojąć. Rudowłosy Shanks z Grand Line, dzielny pirat, który nie bał się niczego.

Przesiadywał w jej barze całymi nocami, czasami przychodząc nawet o wiele za wcześnie, jeszcze przed otwarciem. Opowiadał historie, śmiejąc się i żartując. W ciągu kilku dni owinął ją sobie dookoła palca i potrafił rozbroić jednym uśmiechem. Kiedy ją w końcu pocałował, a smakował rumem i odległym echem papierosów, nie poczuła się nawet wykorzystana. Być może spodziewała się tego od początku, albo przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to się stanie.

Kochał się z nią tak, że była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że ją kocha. Nie pamiętała z tej nocy zbyt wiele, wciąż pijana zauroczeniem i otumaniona swoim własnym marzeniem.

- Kocham cię, Makino – powiedział w końcu, ignorując gwiazdy, na które ponoć tak bardzo chciał z nią patrzeć. Nie podniósł głosu, mówił tak cicho, że niemal wmówiła sobie, że wcale tego nie usłyszała. - Naprawdę cię kocham.

- Więc zostań – wyszeptała w końcu, zatapiając palce w fałdach czarnego płaszcza, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie chciała tego mówić, ale niewypowiedziane słowa zdawały się ją dusić,

- Makino…

Milczała, bawiąc się ego rudymi kosmykami. Wiedziała, że będzie za nim płakać, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to teraz. Sama była sobie winna. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że dla niego jedyną miłością mogło być tylko morze? Pewnie była dla niego tylko bezimienną dziewczyną w kolejnym porcie. Nikim ważnym, nikim wartym zapamiętania.

- Nie mogę.

- Tak, wiem.

Pomimo tego został prawie rok, a potem odszedł. Doskonale wiedziała, że tak się stanie. Żadna kobieta nie mogła przecież wygrać z morzem.

Od momentu, gdy odpłynął, minęło dwanaście lat, zarówno ciężkich jak i szczęśliwych. Czas mijał szybko i, zanim się obejrzała, kolekcja listów gończych na jej ścianie zwiększyła się do trzech. Codziennie przeszukiwała uważnie gazety, by znaleźć chociaż wzmiankę o mężczyznach, których teraz znała już tylko ze zdjęć. Śmiejąc się piła za ich sukcesy, ze strachem śledząc niebezpieczne przygody. Z rozrzewnieniem przysłuchiwała się rozmowom klientów swojego baru, przymykając oczy i marząc o legendarnym Grand Line, przypominając sobie jego opowieści i wyobrażając jak bardzo inny musi być ten świat, gdzie jedyną granicą była ta, którą zakreślały marzenia. Czasami wydawało jej się, że potrafiłaby tak żyć, że nie zadławiłaby się tą wolnością, że byłaby w stanie tam być, przy jego boku, na zawsze.

A potem, z uśmiechem na twarzy wracała do pracy, zamiatając podłogę, myjąc naczynia i spełniając życzenia swoich klientów. Urocza, starzejąca się Makino, wpatrująca się daleko za widnokrąg, gdy tylko myślała, że nikt tego nie widział.

Był cesarzem wśród piratów, a ona zwykłą barmanką znikąd. Nie mogło ich łączyć nic, bo ziemia i morze od zawsze toczyły ze sobą wojnę, wyniszczając się nawzajem, a granica pomiędzy nimi nie znikała nigdy. Mieszkała przecież w wiosce o nazwie Foosha, na północnym wschodzie najspokojniejszego z czterech mórz., a on żeglował w najniebezpieczniejsze rejony świata, rzucając wyzwanie potęgom, których nawet nie mogła sobie wyobrazić.

A mimo to każdego miesiąca przynajmniej raz do jej okna stukał niosący wiadomości z Nowego Świata ptak.


End file.
